


[Podfic] Undone

by froggyfun365



Series: The Descent Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gore, Hell, Incest, M/M, Mutilation, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Hell, Road Trips, Sibling Incest, Slash, Straight Razors, Swearing, Top Dean, Torture, Voodoo, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in "The Descent 'Verse". As much as he wants to, Sam can't keep Dean in that room forever. They've got a lead on a voodoo queen with connections, so it's down to New Orleans for a good ol' fashioned ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69231) by redtapestry. 



> This is the story that started it all... This series was my first ever attempt at podficcing way back in 2010 so I was still recording with a headset and editing was all trial and error. I may go back and re-record these all some day but I kind of like being able to see how much I've evolved as a podficcer and for never having done it before I actually think they're pretty darn good! Although it might be a tad fast...
> 
> But let me know what you think. Listen and leave some feedback! Comments are love! Enjoy :)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/ir0d79l110k4lsqhxx7j). Duration: 00:28:23; 25.9MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> ** Part 3 of 5 **


End file.
